Tieflings- Blackguards and Backstabbers
Domus Domii (Dom)- This mysterious figure ruled House Domii, and indeed, much of Neo Turath, from the shadows during the Sentinel Occupation and for many years before: in fact none living can say when his rule began. But with the sovereignty of Neo Turath declared, he quickly stepped into the limelight, and now brings all before him to their knees with his charisma, ruthlessness, temper, and overwhelming personality. Now the toast of Neo Turath, he expands the fingers of his power into every nook and cranny of the city, and soon, into realms beyond. *Led the rebellions against the Knights Sentinel in Neo Turath while Cheiron was away, then, inexplicably, during the Days of Screams, offered an alliance to them, which the Knights accepted. *Subverted Cheiron’s popularity in the Church of Asmodeus and had him declared a heretic, causing Neo Turath to turn on him Matra Ashlia Atreiden- Wealthy and cunning head of House Atreiden, has a vicegrip on most of Neo Turath’s treasury, and the lion’s share of thieves guilds, mercenaries, and spies in the city are in her employ. Never satisfied to rule from a throne, she constantly seeks adventure, leading her own spying missions, treasure hunts and even assassinations. *One of the Household heads Cheiron brought in on his rebellion against the Knights Sentinel, least treacherous towards Cheiron of those houses. *Now one of Dom’s chief rivals, has made a few secretive deals with Cheiron to begin undermining Dom Quintas Atreiden- Better lucky than good, luckily for Quintas. The self-serving, slightly cowardly agent of Cheiron’s found his way into House Atreiden’s service during the Days of Screams when he found himself with no other choice. He has many allies in Neo Turath, mostly gambling buddies, but his air of incompetence and ignorance allows him to be privy to many secrets. *A minor member of House Peledes, Quintas served as Cheiron’s go-between, messenger and ally during the Neo Turath rebellion. *When House Peledes was destroyed during the Days of Screams, Quintas ran to Ashlia Atreiden and begged asylum, which she granted, in return for his unwavering allegiance. Jakobim- A grizzled old cutthroat, Cheiron found Jakobim enslaved by the Knights Sentinel and freed him, and with Jakobim’s help stoked the fires of riot and rebellion in Neo Turath. Since then Jakobim has stood by Cheiron’s side as a right hand man, and his one remaining eye misses little. *Led Cheiron’s fanatics into battle during Shogar’s uprising. *No information as to his whereabouts since Cheiron’s kidnapping and exile into the Shadowfel Relfina (Deceased)- A lethal assassin and spy, Cheiron freed Relfina alongside Jakobim during the Neo Turath rebellion and earned her loyalty. A hard and ruthless woman, Relfina served Cheiron well until her untimely execution by Lorian, Cheiron’s resurrected brother. *Captured and tortured Princess Rosaline during Shogar’s Rebellion, offered Rosaline to Lorian as a sacrifice of royal blood, Lorian refused and killed Relfina. *Cheiron stumbled upon her soul in the Shadowfel, about to drift off into the River Styx and be annihilated forever. He bound her soul to the Iron Hand of Levistus, and now she serves Cheiron in death. Brother Tyriel- A human paladin of Pelor, for reasons unknown, Tyriel turned against the Church of Pelor in the days before the Neo Turath rebellion and chose instead to raise Cheiron as his son. He brought the young tiefling up with the teachings of Asmodeus and taught him the ways of war and ambition. *Helped Cheiron to destroy the Church of Pelor in Neo Turath from within *Lost during the days of screams, none know of his current fate Levistus, Prince of Stygia, the Fifth of the Nine Hells- Locked away in a mighty glacier for some transgression against Asmodeus, Levistus is a patient Archdevil. He waited for eons of the world for his chance to regain his power and strike down those who betrayed him, and in the visage of Cheiron, a young, ambitious Tiefling warrior, he saw his chance. His one hand free from the freezing glacier snapped itself off and crawled free of Stygia, across the planes and into the mortal world, where it attached itself to Cheiron. Now the destiny of these two devils is inseperable. For Cheiron's loss, or gain, has yet to be determined... *Attached himself to Cheiron's hand during the Neo Turath rebellions, partially possessing him and using the tiefling to enact his will in the mortal world. *Advised and gave his power to Cheiron throughout Shogar's Invasion, especially during battles with Lorian and his forces. *Admitted that Cheiron was Lorian's target largely because Glasya, Lady of the Sixth Hell, wanted to get at Levistus and stop his meddling in the mortal world. *Devoured Lorian's soul at the Battle of Zenitha's Gate *Taken to the Shadowfel with Cheiron as he was put on trial before the Furies. To save Cheiron the charge of fratricide, he offered the Furies the soul of a greater murderer in Cheiron's stead: Asmodeus. The Furies accepted and Levistus locked Cheiron in a path he cannot escape from. *Bound Relfina's soul to him when Cheiron recovered her from the River Styx in the Raven Queen's tower *Blocked by Cheiron, as the Tiefling attempted to barter Xelnarius' skull for favor with the Princes of the Nine Hells. *Empowered Cheiron with the strength to battle Thana one-on-one in the Battle for the Raven Queen's tower. *In the party's descent into Karak Azamar, consumed the soul of King Njal Thundercall, the last King of Karak Svartal. Released him to Aais on the condition that Aais would, when Levistus asked it of him, to lend him the use of a stringed instrument. Glasya, Daughter of Asmodeus, Lady of Malbolge, the Sixth Hell- The fiendishly beautiful Glasya has basked in her father's favor since her acquisition of the Sixth Hell, and no Prince of Hell has ever been so loyal to the Lightbringer. As clever and ruthless as her father, her plots and conspiracies that tangle the mortal world are widespread. Levistus appears to be her most reviled enemy, but she does not move against him in the Nine Hells, avoiding open war in place of a chess game played between mortal forces. Time will tell who gains the checkmate. *Resurrected Lorian after his death by Cheiron's hand, dubbing him the Knight of the Nine Hells, and using the ecclesiastical knowledge locked in his mind, found the Vault of Pacts. *Guided Lorian against Levistus and Cheiron during Shogar's Invasion *During Cheiron's soujourn in the Shadowfel, gave her favor to Dom, who discredited Cheiron with the Church of Asmodeus, and finally, with Glasya's urging, had him excommunicated and declared traitor.